In the use of plastic materials for containers such as bottles, it has been found desirable to attempt to recycle and reuse the plastic which is commonly known as post consumer plastic (PCP) or post consumer resin (PCR). In attempts to make containers from such materials, it has been found that the properties have been adversely affected.
Specifically, when containers are made from post consumer high density polyethylene homopolymers (HDPE) container scrap, it has been found that the containers have diminished physical properties and particularly diminished resistance to stress cracking. Such containers made of high density polyethylene homopolymers also have been used for packaging of certain types of liquid detergent products. The use of such containers to package liquid detergent products has been somewhat restricted, however, by reason of the fact that many types of liquid detergent products accelerate the tendency of the container to exhibit stress cracking. Stress cracking is evidenced by the appearance of hazy cracks in the container which are aesthetically unpleasing to the ultimate consumer. In extreme cases, stress cracking can lead to leakage of the contents from the container. Stress cracking can occur when the containers are for liquid products including liquid detergents and liquid hypochlorite bleaches.
It has been suggested that such post consumer resin be utilized because large quantities of high density polyethylene post consumer resin are available due to the extensive use of high density polyethylene in large containers for milk and water. Post consumer resin from such containers contains contaminants of paper and other plastic resins, for example, from closures such that it has been generally thought that it can not be used to make satisfactory plastic containers.
In copending application Ser. No. 07/842,938, filed Feb. 27, 1992, a plastic container is made from a fusion blend of a post consumer resin and ethylene polymers comprising post consumer resin of homopolymer high density polyethylene plastic and virgin high density polyethylene copolymer resin. The physical properties of the container including stress crack resistance are maintained as contrasted to the loss of such physical properties that have been heretofore resulted from the use of post consumer resins. Pellets of a homopolymer high density polyethylene resin from post consumer resin (PCR) and pellets of a virgin high density polyethylene copolymer were mixed and fusion blended. Containers were blow molded and subjected to testing for stress cracking, top load and drop impact. The blends of this invention contain about 15-50% by weight of post consumer resin and about 50-85% by weight of virgin high density polyethylene copolymer resin.
As set forth in copending application Ser. No. 07/842,838, filed Feb. 27, 1992, plastic containers are made from a fusion blend of a post consumer resin and a small amount of linear low density polyethylene resin. In another form, containers are made from a blend of post consumer homopolymer high density polyethylene resin and linear low density polyethylene. The physical properties of the container including stress crack resistance are maintained as contrasted to the loss of such physical properties that have been heretofore resulted from the use of post consumer resins. Pellets or flakes of a homopolymer high density polyethylene resin from post consumer resin (PCR) and pellets of linear low density polyethylene were mixed and fusion blended. The containers were blow molded and subjected to testing for stress cracking, top load and drop impact. In another form the blend included virgin high density copolymer resin. The blends contain about 10-95% by weight of post consumer resin, 0-75% by weight of virgin high density polyethylene copolymer and 2.5-25% by weight of linear low density polyethylene resin.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide fusion blends which utilize post consumer film resin either entirely or in fusion blends of post consumer film resin, post consumer milk resin, and virgin plastic material.
In accordance with the invention, a lightweight plastic container is provided which has stress crack resistance and comprises at least one layer comprising post consumer plastic film resin; a fusion blend of post consumer plastic film resin and post consumer plastic milk resin; or a fusion blend of post consumer plastic film resin, post consumer plastic milk resin and virgin high density ethylene copolymer plastic material. The container may be a single layer container or a multilayer container.